The present invention relates to an arrangement for integrating an analog voltage signal and for converting it into a corresponding digital signal, whereby during a measuring cycle, the analog signal is fed via a comparator to a counting circuit, which to provide the time-related control of the counter is connected to a clock generator device controlled by the absolute value of the analog signal.
Detecting elements, in particular all kinds of sensors, generate an analog signal, particularly an absolute voltage value, which, with the help of most integrating transformers, can be converted into a digital output signal.
A survey of integrating circuits can be found in the periodical Elektronik-Applikation [Electronic Application], No. 20 of Oct. 11, 1988, page 39.
As German Patent 24 34 517 points out, when obtaining the digital output signal, it is important to keep deviation errors small.
In known circuits with long integration times, the value of the integration is corrupted by the components in Harente-drift.